


Winter Break at Hope's Peak Academy

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Shuichi Saihara needs a fricking hug, Winter, hinted child neglect, so does maki, this fic took me 4 days to write oml-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: It's winter break for students at Hope's Peak Academy!! So many students are excited to go back home and spend time with their family.Well, except for a few students in Class 70. Six students chose to stay on campus for winter break, and with Kokichi involved, Maki isn't sure she'll make it out alive.Fortunately, Shuichi is in the same boat.AU:Class 70 is the V3 cast, with Class 77 as some of the teachers. Non-despair!
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki & Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 46





	Winter Break at Hope's Peak Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...so...  
> this was going to be a look into Maki and Kokichi's relationship and their backstories but- I forgot, sooo...just read aha  
> Anyways, I hope you like it!!

Maki groaned, tightening her hands on her backpack. All around her, fellow ultimates chattered away about what they would do on winter vacation. She heard things about ski resorts, fancy hotels, and family gatherings. What fun, right? 

Maki  _ hated _ winter. She hated the snow, the biting cold, and the windows covered with ice. She hated the thin blankets that did nothing against the cold, hated the hard, cold floor, and the icy roads that threw her off balance.

Family. Disgusting. And ski resorts, and hotels.  _ Disgusting.  _ Why throw money away on useless stuff like that when you have everything you need at Hope’s Peak Academy? Food, shelter, water…uh, that's all you need right? Yeah, that's it.

_ Ugh.  _ She rolled her eyes and adjusted her skirt, quietly slipping into the principal’s office.

“Ah, miss Harukawa. Come in, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” Principal Naegi waved her over to his desk. She awkwardly shuffled over and took a seat.

“I was...wondering if I could stay on campus for winter break.” She said, itching to fiddle with her bow. 

“On campus? I don't see why not. There's a handful of students that are also staying here for the break as well.” Mr. Naegi nodded, taking out a sheet of paper and scribbling her name down.

“Huh? Really? Who else?”

“Lets see. From class 82, Tojo, Gokuhara, Saihara, Hoshi, and Ouma.”

_ Ouma. _

“Ouma? Kokichi Ouma?”

“Yep, that's him. Why?”

“It's nothing. Just surprised I guess.” She shrugged. “Anyway, thank you Mr. Naegi.”

“Of course, Harukawa. I'll email you the details soon.” He smiled at her and nodded, putting the papers away. Maki stood, bowed, and walked out the door. She let out a breath as the door closed behind her. Well, now that that was out of the way, time to concoct a plan on how to avoid Ouma at all costs.

~

“Hey, Maki.” Shuichi waved from the cafeteria table. Ryoma, Gonta, and Kokichi were sitting around the table as well. Kirumi, ever the mom friend, was serving up dishes for the five of them.

“Ah, Maki, what would you like for breakfast?” Kirumi nodded in her direction.

Maki kept her hands at her sides as she slipped into the chair, wanting again to fiddle with her bow. “Oh, anything is fine. I'm not a picky eater.”

“If you’re sure, is fried rice alright?” Maki nodded and Kirmu went back into the kitchen to make it for her.

“Good morning Maki!” Gonta grinned and waved at her like the gosh dang sweetheart he was.

Maki chuckled. “Good morning. I take it you guys are staying here for winter vacation as well?”

“Mmmmhm!” Kokichi nodded, already almost finished with his breakfast. 

“Gonta wanted to go back to forest, but Mr. Naegi said Gonta would get sick because of cold.” Gonta frowned. “At first Gonta was sad, but it will be fun staying with friends!”

“Hmph. Friends.” Ryoma grumbled from his seat. “This’ll be interesting all right.”

“Well, I'm not so sure about that. It's only a week and a half, right? We can't exactly do anything fun in just a week and a half.” Shuichi picked at his breakfast and looked around. Kirumi came out of the kitchen again with breakfast for Maki and herself. 

“If you ever get bored, I'm sure I can come up with something for us to do.” She said, sitting next to Maki.

“Ooh, we can rob the school store! Maybe mess with the vending machines! Oooorr we could break into the basement to save the dead, rotting children~!” Kokichi grinned. “We could always escape and go into the city, it would be fun, taking a trip!”

“No breaking in anywhere. The school would kick you out.” Shuichi sighed. “Plus, what's there to rob in the school store? They already give us tons of merch at the end of each semester.” He motioned to the zip-up hoodie he had over his school uniform.

“Yeahhh...I guess you're right." 

“I'm sure we can convince Ms. Asahina or Mr. Hagakure to take us somewhere!” Kokichi grinned.

“I'm sure we can convince them, but you probably are gonna shoplift and steal everywhere we go.” Maki grumbled.

He laughed. “You got me there! Shoplifting is what I do best.”

“Gonta will make sure Kokichi don't steal! Cause stealing not gentlemanly.” Gonta nodded firmly, making Ryoma huff out a laugh.

“But I don't wanna be a gentlemaaaan.” Kokichi whined.

“ _ Please _ don't start crying. Or I swear to god I will choke you until your face turns as purple as your hair.”

“Oh noooo! Maki’s gonna kill meeeee!” Kokichi laughed, paused, and lunged for the door as Maki ran after him.

Kirumi sighed. “This is going to be a long vacation.”

~

After much begging, fake-tears and bribery, the on-campus students of Class 70 convinced Ms. Asahina, Ms. Kirigiri, and somehow even Mr. Naegi to take them to the city for what Kokichi called a “trip day.” It started smoothly, of course, but things never went smoothly with Kokichi involved.

“Ouma if you don't stop screaming about McDonalds I will turn this car around.” Ms. Kirigiri gritted out, trying not to lose her composure. The teachers had split the group, taking two cars to the same location where they would meet. Poor Maki had been stuck in a car with Shuichi and Kokichi. She had taken the passenger seat so she could watch the city pass through the windshield and the windows, and to get away from the little gremlin currently crying about whatever a Happy Meal was. She slightly pitied Shuichi, who was trying and failing to stuff Kokichi’s mouth with his own scarf.

“Who was the most annoying in your class?” Maki glanced over at Ms. Kirigiri. She looked calm enough, but her fingerless-gloved hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that they were going white.

“Hm. That's a hard question. In my opinion, everyone was extremely annoying.” She flipped the turn signal on and made a right. “Byakuya was the only one who was slightly sensible, but he got on my nerves often. Our personalities often clashed, but when we put aside our differences, I’d say we made a pretty good team.”

Maki chuckled. “You two were the smart ones carrying everyone else, huh?”

“I suppose you could say that. Makoto would often use his mouth and not his head, Asahina, her fists, and Yasuhiro is just…there.” She smiled softly.

Maki smiled. “Shuichi’s the brain cell in our class, though I fear he’s going to be corrupted if he sits any closer to Kokichi.”

“Wha?” Shuichi glanced up.

“I’ve already corrupted him, nishishi!! Right, Shuichi? You’re the newest member of my secret evil organization, DICE!” Kokichi grinned, pulled another bandana out of thin air and tied it around Shuichi’s neck, almost choking him.

“What- I- u-uh- K-Kokichi stop!”

Maki stifled a giggle and grin, turning back to the window. 

“Alright, we’re here.” Kirigiri parked the car and got out. “You better behave, Kokichi, or we will leave early.”

Kokichi huffed. “Ooookaaay, fiiiine.”

Ms. Kirigiri locked the car doors and brought Maki, Shuichi and Kokichi into the lobby of the parking garage. “We are going to meet Naegi and Hina by the fountain in the center of the city. No, Kokichi, you can't swim in it. In fact, it's probably frozen or off.”

Kokichi put his hand down and pouted. Maki rolled her eyes. They took the elevator down to the ground and stepped out. 

The city was beautiful. Snow was starting to fall, covering the bare trees with cold, white flakes. There was already an inch or so of snow on the ground, just enough that you could slip if you weren't careful. She looked around, letting her guard down for just a minute. Snow and winter usually meant frostbite and hypothermia for her. The assassin organization never let their children sleep with anything more than a tablecloth or a flat pillow. They said it was to always have them alert.

Maki had called bullshit on that excuse years ago.

Shaking herself out of her memories before a flashback could occur, she looked over at Kokichi. There was a similar look of wonder on his face as he looked around the city. For once, he looked like a regular kid. It was...kind of odd, in a way. She had always seen Kokichi as the annoying prankster, anything other than that was just...different? Yeah, that word will work for now. She looked away before Kokichi could catch her staring. 

“...woah…” Shuichi whispered. “I’ve...never taken a real look around the city when it's snowing. I was always down here with my uncle that it kinda just...took a back seat, I guess.”

Maki hummed, nodding. Ms. Kirigiri smiled. “We should hurry. I'm sure Naegi and his group got here before us since they didn't have to pull over two times.” She shot a look at Kokichi, who just laughed and put his hands behind his head.

~

“Kirigiri!” Mr. Naegi waved them over. “You guys made it!”   
“I know. I'm still surprised that we didn't get into a crash with how immature Ouma was behaving.”

“Heeeyyy it's not  _ all  _ my fault!”

“Sure it isn't.” Ms. Asahina rolled her eyes and smiled. “Alright, c’mon! Tojo recommended a really good ramen bar we can go to for lunch! Then we can go to some museums, and maybe sled in the closed-down golf course!”

“Isn't that illegal?” Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

“Who cares! It's even better if it's illegal!” Kokichi grinned, re-wrapping the checkered scarf he replaced his bandana with around his neck. 

“No, no it's not.” Kirumi sighed. “Now, hush or someone will call the police.”

“I can run from the police easy-peasy.” Kokichi huffed but didn't say anything else. 

“Gonta would not like Kokichi to be put in jail.” Gonta looked down on him. “Who will teach Gonta curse words?”

“He’s been teaching you-?!”   
“ANYways- I want ramen!!” Kokichi took off running, and Kirumi went running after him.

“Ouma, you’re going to get hit by a car!!”

Ms. Asahina sighed. “What have we gotten ourselves into…”

Maki watched the two run off, smirking softly. She moved a bit closer to Ms. Kirigiri, getting anxious as more people started to flood into the square. She stiffened slightly when she felt her teacher’s gloved hand on her shoulder.

“If you need to leave at any point, Harukawa, please let one of us know and we can drive you back or sit with you in a car.” 

She smiled and nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

~

It was… an interesting trip. That was for sure. Ryoma and Kokichi had secretly got into a shop-lifting contest, and actually managed to smuggle a lot of stuff back to Hope’s Peak. Kokichi still somehow won, in the end, since he somehow managed to steal an entire mannequin. Of course, Ms. Kirigiri found out (how did he even managed to hide that whole thing under his coat in the first place, no one could ever figure out) and anonymously returned it back to whatever establishment it came from, but Kokichi still seemed pleased with himself at being able to win another silly game.

There had been a winter market being set up in the square during the evening, and Mr. Naegi kept a close watch on Kokichi, making sure he wasn't stealing anything from the stalls. He seemed offended by that (or maybe he was just lying again), saying he only stole from huge corporations and wouldn't dream of stealing from small or family-owned businesses. (The teachers had their doubts, of course, but he seemed to prove his statement by begging them for money whenever he saw something remotely shiny.)

Gonta had somehow befriended a few pigeons, even though his specialty was bugs. He was currently sitting on a bench by the fountain with Ryoma and his new pigeon friends, feeding them leftover fries Ryoma had given him. Despite him never cracking a smile when he was around his other classmates, Gonta had somehow cracked down one of his walls and he was chuckling along as Gonta told stories of the forests and how he would always make friends with all the animals and bugs there.

Kirumi, ever the mom friend, stayed near the teachers, helping them control Kokichi when he was being too loud. Which was...always. Well, almost always.

Maki smiled, looking around at her classmates. Shuichi was sitting next to her, staring off into space. If it wasn't for the soft rise and fall of his shoulders to indicate that he was in fact still breathing, she would have thought he had frozen to death. 

“You don't seem to like the cold very much.” She noticed as he shivered for the third time.

“Not really. I never really liked the winter. It's always really cold, dark and lonely.”

She hummed. “I can relate to that…”

They sat in silence for a bit more. The bustling of people seemed to slow down since the sun had set. Soft fairy lights from the stalls and lamp posts were lighting up the area with a soft, orange glow. She glanced over again and saw Shuichi’s eyes beginning to close. Maki huffed and gently shook him, startling him back awake.

“If you fall asleep you could get hypothermia.” She said. “Granted it would be a while since you’re wearing layers, but I don't want to take a chance.”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Thanks Maki.” He nodded, staring back at the fountain that was frozen in a somehow beautiful way.

“...why did you stay on campus?” Maki said suddenly. She glanced over and saw Shuichi’s hands stiffen slightly, but he was able to mask the rest of any nervous tics.

“Um, well…” Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck. “You know I live with my uncle. But whenever I go home, he's usually busy at work, even on holidays. It's mostly just me and an empty apartment. And my parents never call so it just…gets kind of lonely.” He shrugged. “So I wanted to stay on campus to at least spend the holidays with someone, even if it were just teachers. I honestly didn't know other people were going to stay.” 

“I didn't know either.” Maki nodded. “No way I’m going back to the orphanage, though.”

Shuichi hummed. “...I’m glad there were some people that stayed, though.”

“Yeah, I think I am too.” Maki smiled. “Kokichi  _ could  _ be a bit quieter but I guess there’s no changing him anytime soon.”

Shuichi chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Shuuuuuumaaaii!! Maaakiiirooooolll!! C’mon, we’re going home now!!” Kokichi called, waving at them from the group. “Hurry otherwise we’re gonna leeeaaavvee yoooouuu!!”

“Alright, alright, we’re coming.” Shuichi smiled and stood up, offering a hand to Maki. She took it and stood up.

“-and we’re going to have a movie night, with lotsa popcorn and snacks, then we can play hide-and-seek around the empty school- oh you guys are finally done making out!!” Kokichi grinned as they returned,

“Wh- making out!?” Shuichi turned red from embarrassment.

“What the- ew! No! No we weren't!” Maki turned red as well.

Kokichi laughed. “I know, you guys would be all horny and blushy if you were makin out.”

“Okay, okay, let's get back to the cars. You all still have a curfew of 10 pm.” Mr. Naegi rolled his eyes. “Tojo, do you mind switching cars with Ouma?”

“Not at all.” Kirumi smiled at him as they started their way back, chuckling at the relieved sighs from both Maki and Shuichi.

“Try not to cause too much trouble.” Shuichi chuckled as Kokichi skipped into the car.

“Aww of coooourse nooot!!” Kokichi grinned and waved. “Bye bye Shumaiiii~!”

Shuichi flushed red and all but threw himself into Ms. Kirigiri’s car. Maki suddenly laughed, covering her mouth. Kirumi chuckled as well.

“Thank you for taking us on this trip Mr. Naegi, Ms. Asahina, Ms. Kirigiri.” Kirumi smiled and bowed to her teachers. They all smiled and dipped in a bow back. 

“Of course! I'm glad you all had fun!” Ms. Asahina grinned.   
“I'm not going to have much fun on this ride back.” Ryoma grunted, hesitantly sliding into the seat next to Kokichi, with Gonta in the front seat.   
“We’re gonna have sooooo much funny Ryoma! You won't even imagine it!!”

The car door closed and Mr. Naegi slipped into the driver’s side. Ms. Kirigiri smiled at him, quietly whispering “good luck” and the car pulled out of the parking garage. 

The remaining three students climbed into the other car, along with the two teachers. Shuichi’s drowsiness had come back to claim him, so Kirumi propped him up on her shoulder as Ms. Asahina started the car. 

“We’ll be home soon, do you think you can carry him, Tojo?” Ms. Kirigiri looked back at them, smiling softly at the sleepy Shuichi. (Maki noticed just a little bit of a maternal love in her eyes. Maybe Kirigiri was the mother figure Shuichi needed in his life.)

“Of course.” Kirumi nodded. “I believe I could lift him easily. That is, if he doesn't wake up before we get back.”

“I’ll try to drive quietly.” Ms. Asahina smiled. 

Maki nodded, glancing at Kirumi and Shuichi, then turning to look out the window. The city’s lights lit up the roads as soft snowflakes began to fall from the dark sky. She smiled. 

Maki hated winter. She hated the snow, the biting cold, and the windows covered with ice, but maybe… 

Maybe she hated winter just a little bit less when she had her friends at Hope’s Peak Academy.


End file.
